Lothorna (Core Universe)
Lothorna was an aggressive Ce-matoran who later became a Toa and joined the Toa Valmai. She later was transformed into a Turaga and then killed History Early Life Similarly to all other Ce-Matoran, Lothorna began her life on Spherus Magna and was placed in the Matoran Universe. She was placed in a village of Ce-Matoran but did not fit in with their society. Where other Matoran of Psionics had a peaceful, gentle nature, Lothorna was violent and confrontational. She constantly annoyed the other Ce-Matoran in her village with her 'destructive nature'. She would often get into fights, but had a valuable skill as a hunter, so she stayed in her village for some time. At an unknown point in time, Lothorna became a Toa and traveled to a budding village and became one of its guardians, along with several other Toa, including a Toa of Ice. They made a formal team, named the Toa Valmai, after the large volcano that dominated the region. The Great Disruption Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa of Magnetism named Jovan joined Lothorna's team and led them to search for the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. Eventually, the team managed to successfully battle the various guards and traps leading to the chamber, and retrieved the Mask of Life. However, by accident, the Toa of Ice on the team, Selac, was drawn by the Mask's power and touched it, which led him to be cursed; that he would never die, but suffer the equal amount of pain. The group then managed to bring the mask to Karda Nui with the help of Lothorna's Kanohi Olmak, where a male Toa reluctantly sacrificed his life to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of the Toa, the remaining members of the team returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life and parted ways. Separation Having completed their destiny and prevented the destruction of Mata Nui, the Toa Valmai disbanded, with each member deciding to head off in a different direction. Lothorna chose to become a Turaga and donned her original Kanohi Ruru, leaving the Olmak in her village shrine. The Order of Mata Nui member Botar used it several times to transport Toa Tuyet into an alternate dimension with no Toa. However, the Brotherhood of Makuta soon caught wind of her foolish decision and stormed the village in search of the Kanohi, killing the Turaga of Psionics and a number of Matoran in the process. After dying, Lothorna was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Lothorna was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Psionics, Lothorna had near-perfect control over psychic energy. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb mental energy. Examples of this included creating blasts of psychic power, telekinesis and telepathy, and even mind-control. She was also naturally shielded from any outside mental influence. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Lothorna had innate Psionic powers, which manifested as a resistance to outside mental influences. As a Toa, she gained complete access to her elemental Psionic powers. Lothorna normally wore her Kanohi Ruru, which allowed her to see in the dark, and provided limited X-ray vision. However, for a large portion of her time as a Toa, she wore the Kanohi Olmak, mask of Dimensional Gates. Lothorna wielded a Gatling gun and a shield. The Gatling gun could not channel her elemental energy, but could be operated via a mechanism able to be manipulated mentally. Forms . Trivia * Lothorna belongs to User:BobTheDoctor27 * Lothorna was originally just mentioned as being a Toa on the Original Toa Valmai in the core universe, so Windfall decided to make an actual moc and page for her Category:Toa Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Psionics